martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Feng
Eastern Sea Region: Holy Land of Martialism: Overlord Domain: |Enemies = Nine Provinces: Eastern Sea Region: Holy Land of Martialism: Overlord Domain: |Master(s) = Zhuge Liuyun (1st) Azure Dragon Founder (Unofficial) Qiu Canfeng (2nd) |Affiliation(s) = Chu Family Azure Dragon School World Spirit Guild Wings Alliance (Former) Crippling Night Demon Sect Southern Cyanwood Forest Asura Division Cyanwood Mountain Discarded Bamboo Forest Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest World Spiritist Alliance Chu Celestial Clan|Sworn Brother(s) = Qi Fengyang Jiang Wushang Zhang Tianyi Monkey Monstrous Beast Wang Qiang Nangong Ya Ying Ming Chao|Friend(s) = Nine Provinces: Eastern Sea Region: Holy Land of Martialism: Overlord Domain: |Enemy(s) = Nine Provinces: Eastern Sea Region: Holy Land of Martialism: Overlord Domain: }} |Chapter = 0001 LOTS OF SPOILERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... Pre Novel (Background) 9-Coloured Lightnings Event "Night. The round moon was hanging high and stars filled the sky. However, within the river of stars, there were 9-coloured lights lingering amongst them and they were especially dazzling. Suddenly, the lights condensed and formed into 9-coloured lightning. It came striking down from above the river of stars and the heavens. At that instant, the black night became a white day. Even before the strike of the lightning, the ground was already rumbling and fiercely trembling. But that 9-coloured lightning. The moment it collided with the land, it did not do any terrifying damage. Rather, it completely disappeared. At the same time, the world was enveloped by the night once again. The originally bright night sky darkened quite a bit, as if some important essence was removed, and the former senere days were restored."Chapter 0001 Chu Feng Backstory Adoption Chu Feng was handed down by a Mysterious Beggar to Chu Yuan, his adoptive father and second of five brothers of the Chu Family. The demands from the mysterious beggar were: the adopter must have the surname Chu, the child should be named 'Chu Feng', raised well and to see him as his own, Chu Yuan couldn't tell that he was his own son and should grow up acknowledged as a foster son, and finally the most important thing was that Chu Yuan could not do anything harmful to Chu Feng and he had to let you grow up healthily. If any one of the demands were violated, there would only be one ending. It was that the mysteriuos beggar would exterminate the entire Chu Family and not leave anything.Chapter 0092 In the beginning, nothing much is known about his parents, only that they sealed Eggy and another World Spirit within him. And that they ordered that mysterious beggar, with a terrifying power, to deliver their son to Chu Yuan. Because he was not blood related, it caused him to be pushed aside in the family and to be humiliated at a small age. If it wasn’t for Chu Yuan’s protection, he would have already been kicked out of the Chu Family.Chapter 0002 Azure Dragon School A little later, when Chu Feng was ten years old when the 9-coloured lightning shocking event occurred, it was that time that he entered the Azure Dragon School. However after entering the Azure Dragon School for one month, a lightning struck his body and enter his dantian. At first, Chu Feng thought it was a good luck, because when he started training, his speed of improvement was astonishing. In two short months, he arrived at the 2nd Level Spirit Realm. That speed was completely abnormal, and because of that Chu Feng didn't dare to tell it to anyone so he hid his strength and continued training. However, this changed when he realizes that although the 9-coloured lightning in his dantian consumes huge amounts of spirit energy, it enables him to fight higher levels of cultivation and greatly increases his defense, attack power as well as his five senses. Those 9-coloured lightning also increases its hunger and requires huge amounts of Cultivation Resources to upgrade in ranks.Chapter 0002 Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity Inner Court Disciple Exam The novel starts after five years of the 9-coloured lightning event. After finally ranking up to 3rd Level Spirit Realm with the help of Chu Yue, Chu Feng made a bet with Chu Zhen and took the Inner Disciple Exam of Azure Dragon School. He easily got first place by killing 40 beasts including a rank 4 beast, but hid it to avoid drawing attention to himself. This left a deep impression on Su Rou. As a prize he gets Three Thunder Styles book, a rank 4 martial skill created by Azure Dragon Founder that could become a rank 5 when mastered. Chu Alliance Gathering Chu Feng was invited by Chu Yue to the Chu Alliance gathering. There he meets with Chu Zhen, his older brother Chu Cheng, the founder of the Chu Alliance Chu Wei and other members. Chu Feng asks Chu Zhen for the prize of the bet but gets in a match instead, afterwards he withdraw from the place. On the way back to his residence, Chu Feng met Chu Zhen and Chu Cheng asking for the three Saint Spirit Grasses that he took from Chu Zhen on the gathering, but contrary to the expectation the brothers get bullied by Chu Feng. Spiritual Medicine Hunt Arriving at the huge plaza at the north of the Azure Dragon School for the Spiritual Medicine Hunt Chu Feng was invited by the Dragon and Tiger Brother to join Wings Alliance, but he refuses and decides to go alone on the hunt. On the Spiritual Medicine Mountain catching Ground Spirit Grasses and Sky Spirit Grasses he hears a sharp scream. It was Chu Xue being toyed by three Sword Alliance members. He helps Chu Xue and Chu Gao, but seeing the situation getting bad against three 5th Level Spirit Realm, he started escaping. By chance, he stumble upon the Thousand Bone Graveyard, where he mets with a mysterious old man, who shot some strange gas on him and the three Sword Alliance members that made him faint. As Chu Feng woke up, he felt a new mysterious 'detection power'. Continuing his journey on Spiritual Medicine Mountain he met Su Mei cornered while fighting almost a hundred Saint Spirit Grasses. He helps her defeat the group of Saint Spirit Grasses, and obtain forty Saint Spirit Grasses and one Spirit Bead. She later explain that the mysterious detection power is actually Spirit Power and invites him again to join Wings Alliance, which he refuses again. Chu Family Competition {text} Later on, she convinces him to join the Wings Alliance after her older sister saves him from the punishment elder, because he destroys Liu Mang (elder's grandson) genitals for trying to rape his cousins Chu Yue and Chu Xue.Chapter 0044 He becomes a very capable World Spiritist, becoming a White-Cloak rank world spiritist within days of learning the proper methods. Chu Feng attained first place in the official exam for becoming a White-Cloak World Spiritist as he was the only individual able to enter the 6th floor of the Asura Ghost Tower in the World Spirit Guild. While in the Asura Ghost Tower, Chu Feng manages to discover a 7th floor In which he found a Monstrous Beast trapped in a spirit formation, he made a deal with Chu Feng that he will give him a method to increase his spiritual power as long as he agrees to helps release him, and warns him not to venture any further to look for the treasure hidden within the Asura Ghost Tower for it would be to dangerous. During the third trial of the white-cloak world spiritist exam, ascending the Asura Ghost Tower, Chu Feng becomes an ally of the World Spiritist Guild and bitter enemy of the Jie Clan. While ascending the tower, Chu Feng repeatedly encounters and fights hostile Jie Clan members, eventually defeating the top genius of the Jie Clan who even possessed an Elite Armament. During this time he made friends with the World Spiritist Guild and become an honorable guest elder along with his master Zhuge Liuyun. After collecting the rewards of passing the white-cloak world spiritist exam, Chu Feng takes his leave to return to the Azure Province and save Su Mei from her fast approaching forced marriage. Along the way, it is revealed that Chu Feng's spirit power has advanced as a result of consuming two fully developed Spirit Fruit in the Asura Ghost Tower's 6th floor. As a result, he can technically be considered a Grey Cloak World Spiritualist. With the Grey Cloak that he kept from Zi Ling when fighting for the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique, Chu Feng creates an alternate alias, Mr. Greycloak. Using his new alias, Chu Feng offers the second rank school, the Void School, to set up a long-lasting defensive Spirit Formation Array around their core area. In return, the Void School must pretend to be his subordinates as he goes to Vermilion Bird City to propose marriage to Su Mei. The Void School elders eagerly accept the proposed arrangement. Three days later the Void School's core disciples, under Mr. Greycloak's lead, parade into Vermilion Bird City and interrupt the Shangguan Family's wedding procession. As tensions quickly rise, Chu Feng under his alias of Mr. Greycloak gives the order for his forces to slaughter all of the Shangguan Family. His followers quickly comply and eliminate the Shangguan Family at it's roots, killing over 13,000 people. As his underlings slaughter the Shangguan Family, Chu Feng directly confronts the Profound Realm Rank 6 patriarch of the Shangguan Family, Shangguan Yue, while using solely grey-cloak level spirit formations to conceal his identity. When Shangguan Yue realizes that he can't defeat Mr. Greycloak, he pleads for help from Su Rou and Su Mei's father, Su Hen. When Shangguan Yue realizes that Su Hen won't provide assistance, he kidnaps the Su sisters, and flees with his grandsons to preserve his bloodline. However, Mr. Greycloak quickly catches up and dispatches the three remaining Shangguan family members, while showing off the might of the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique to dispatch Shangguan Yue. With Su Mei and Su Rou rescued, Su Rou angrily questions why Chu Feng didn't live up to his promise and demand to marry her as well when he was speaking to Su Hen and confronting the Shangguan family. Chu Feng apologizes by having sex with Su Rou once again, though this time both engage willingly and with clear heads. At this time, Su Mei remains unconscious nearby from the pressure of the high-speed that Shangguan Yue traveled at when fleeing Mr. Greycloak. Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces {text} Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region {text} Volume 4 – A New Journey {text} Volume 5 - #HLOM (2) {text} Volume 6 - #AMLH {text} Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation Divine Lightning Special Class Evolved Bloodline The Divine Lightning is what has determined Chu Feng's path of cultivation. One month after joining the Azure Dragon School, when Chu Feng was 10 years old, a phenomenon that many individuals in the Nine Provinces believed was the end of the world occurred. The skies were filled with nine different colored lightnings that emanated terrifying power. Unknown to anyone else, the 9-Coloured Divine Lightnings struck Chu Feng and entered into his Dantian. Since gaining the Divine Lightning, Chu Feng no longer cultivated as normal cultivators do. Instead, he must consume ever increasing quantities of cultivation resources to raise his cultivation. On the positive side, so long as he has the necessary resources, Chu Feng can consecutively break through cultivation ranks and realms with ease. However, the resources that he requires can be said to be truly mind-numbing. As Chu Feng nears the peak of the Profound realm, he requires millions of Profound Beads to make a single break-through. This several million Profound Beads is equivalent to the entire treasury and foundation of one of the Number One Schools of any of the Nine Provinces, (other than the poorer Azure Province), which have been in power for anywhere between several hundred to a thousand years. This quantity of resources would enable a first-rate school to cultivate an entire generation of tens-of-thousands of disciples and numerous future Heaven Realm elders. Chu Feng often describes the 9-Coloured Divine Lightnings as hungry beasts. He is able to hear them "eat" the various cultivation resources that he consumes, and they enable him to refine 100% of the energies contained in all forms of cultivation resources and even dangerous, chaotic energies in resources that most cultivators would never dare consume. (Along with hearing the DL make beast like sounds, he also perceives the 9 colored lightnings as individual formless beasts, capable of changing their forms at will.) As Chu Feng and the DL consume resources, his power greatly increases beyond what normal cultivators would have, even going so far as to be on par with Divine Bodies, top-tier Bloodlines, special bloodline Monstrous Beasts, and Forbidden Mysterious Technique cultivators. The peculiarity of the Divine Lightning and Chu Feng's heaven defying battle power has mislead numerous individuals to suspect him of having a Divine Body. Eggy, Zi Ling, and the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique are all experienced in understanding Divine Bodies, yet still mistakenly identify the Divine Lightning at first. It is later suggested by Zi Ling (Chapter 428) that Chu Feng's Divine Lightning may be a supreme Special Bloodline that he has inherited. His bloodline is combination of two powerful bloodlines.Martial Bloodline of Chu Celestial Clan from his father and World Spiritis Bloodline from his mother which is one of most powerful World Spiritis from Ancestral Star Region.Due to combination of these two powerful bloodlines Chu Feng got Special Evolved Bloodline and he is extremely talented in both Martial Arts and Spirit Techniques.It is possible that his bloodline will evolve more. Probably we can say he has entiner new type of bloodline by combination of two extremely powerful bloodlines.It is questionable if he have had descendants if they were to inherit his type of bloodline. Facts Supporting the Divine Lightning "Special Bloodline" Theory # With each realm that Chu Feng ascends, a DL merges with his bloodstream to flow throughout his entire body. # Chu Feng can use large quantities of cultivation resources to break through levels in an unrestrained fashion, much like Individuals of Inherited Bloodlines. # Chu Feng requires vastly increasing quantities of cultivation resources as he progresses, much like the higher level inherited bloodlines. Divine Lightning Cultivation Amplification The Divine Lightning amplifies Chu Feng's cultivation by 1 rank with each DL that he activates. He can activate them at will, one or more at a time, and keep the DL cultivation increase active for as long or as short as he desires. Once Chu Feng stepped beyond the first realm of cultivation, the Spiritual Realm, and into the second realm, the Origin Realm, one of the DL would merge with his blood with each realm break-through. At first, the extra rank of power that Chu Feng gained from each Divine Lightning felt as if an external power, and did not increase his true internal power. However, this changed once Chu Feng reached the Heaven Realm. In the Heaven Realm with a base cultivation of Rank 5, Chu Feng was able to link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy because his internal cultivation level was equivalent to a Heaven Realm Rank 8 cultivator. (Note: normal World Spiritists must reach the Martial Lord Realm to link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy and only World Spiritists with good aptitude can link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy when they're Heaven Realm Rank 8 cultivator). Realm & Lightning Rank Increases # Spirit Realm, +0 Ranks # Origin Realm, +1 Rank # Profound Realm, +2 Ranks # Heaven Realm, +3 Ranks # Martial Lord, +1 Rank, + 3 Heaven Defying Fighting Force # Martial King, +2 Ranks, + 3 Heaven Defying Fighting Force # Half Martial Emperor, +2 Ranks, + 4 Heaven Defying Fighting Force # Martial Emperor, +2 Ranks, + 5 Heaven Defying Fighting Force (Every one has +3) # Half Martial Ancestor, +2 Ranks, + 3 Heaven Defying Fighting Force (Every one has +3) # Martial Ancestor, +2 Ranks, + 4 Heaven Defying Fighting Force # True Immortal, +1 Rank (God Mark), + 0 Heaven Defying Fighting Force The Heaven Class Bloodline he received from his father is powerful and allows him to create a Thunder Mark god rank, since he cultivated the Divine punishment. When Chu Feng promoted from Martial Ancestor peak realm to 1st rank True Immortal, his bloodline, just like every other heaven class bloodline owner, has been bound. Normally, a genius can untie it and create the Thunder Mark in the late True Immortal or even Later, but Chu Feng is currently able to use it as soon as he became 1st rank. His God mark can allow him to promote a rank. Inherited Bloodline skills: * 9 Colored lightning Golden Stage: +1 (Innate: Origin Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Blue Stage: +1 (Innate: Profound Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Purple Stage: +1 (Innate: Heaven Realm) * 9 Colored lightning Red Stage (Thunder Armor): +1 (Innate: Martial Lord) * 9 Colored lightning Black Stage (Thunder Wings): +1 (Innate: Martial King) * Divine Thunder Mark: +1 (Innate: Martial Ancestor) *Divine Punishment Mysterious Art (Punishment Art for Heaven Bloodline Owner to promote futher growth after reaching 1st Rank Half Martial Ancestor) *Heavenly Thunder Nine Consecutive Slashes (Ch. 2960) Spirit Power Bloodline Chu Feng's spirit power bloodline comes from his mother. Not much is mentioned in the story about it yet except for the fact that he has boundless spirit power in his body. Once, he awakened it when he was about to die while making a strenuous weapon formation, and it was released. When it happened in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm, Milady Queen said that it was "godly spirit power, the king amongst kings". This basically tells you how strong Chu Feng's mother's bloodline is. Apparently her talent and status makes it so that her family can't do anything to her (even though she can't leave to be with her husband and Chu Feng her son). That being said, there's a lot to expect with how this will affect Chu Feng's spirit formation technique in the future. Godly Divine Body After the Holy Land of Martialism Arc, Chu Feng meets with his father, and asks if he can help the 4 Saint Beasts of the Blue Emperor to regain their lifespan. Chu Xuanyuan says that the only way to do this is for them to be part of a godly divine body. He tells Chu Feng that unless he can find the Blue Emperor, it isn't possible. He then tells Chu Feng that the Blue Emperor was an idiot, because he abandoned the Saint Beast Divine Power for another. This is because in the Upper Realms, there is a Heavenly Ranking of Divine Body powers, and the 4 Saint/Divine Beast power is ranked 3rd on that list. He recommends that Chu Feng doesn't look to return them, and instead ask them if they will become his divine power. They agree, and return to being Secret Skills for the time being. To gain this Godly Divine Body, he tells Chu Feng to search for a former friend, Ox Nose Old Daoist. If he is willing, then Chu Feng will have the 3rd strongest Divine Body power, in addition to his Special Evolved Bloodline. Note: Chu Feng has yet to find this person, but most likely will in the future. Skills Martial Skills: * Low Level Mysterious Technique * High Level Mysterious Technique Immortal Methods: They are a combination of martial power and spirit powers. There is 9 ranks of Immortal Methods. In order to cultivate 1st to 3rd, the cultivator has to be True Immortal Realm. For 4th to 6th, Celestial Immortal and 7th to 9th, Martial Immortal. Secret Skills: World Spiritist skills: * Spirit Power (Innate: Awakened) * Spirit Formations * Taboo Formation: World Spirit Array * Taboo Formation: Evil Spirit Bound (Together with World Spirit Array were used to control The Second World Spirit in Chu Feng Spirit World) * Taboo Formation: Destructive Spirit Array Equipment Miscellanous Treasures References Category:Male